<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Incalescent by Yellow_Mellow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287765">Incalescent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_Mellow/pseuds/Yellow_Mellow'>Yellow_Mellow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A sort of, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Medical, Gay Keith (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Keith &amp; Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Friend, M/M, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Mentions of COVID-19, Minor Allura/Lance (Voltron), Minor Character Death, Secret Santa 2020, Sweet Shiro (Voltron), gli alti e bassi della vita, l'amore ai tempi del covid, lance have bad ideas, nurse!lance, physiotherapist!Keith, physiotherapist!Shiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:40:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_Mellow/pseuds/Yellow_Mellow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Guarda Keith, porterò pure gli occhiali da lettura ma so riconoscere un uomo che fissa il culo ad un altro uomo quando ne vedo uno. Bi-radar e tutto il resto”<br/>Keith soffiò il fumo verso l'alto, lontano dall'amico, prendendo pensieroso un altro tiro dalla sigaretta.<br/>“Anche se...”<br/>“Anche se?”<br/>Keith strizzò gli occhi cercando le parole giuste per dare voce a quella che era più che altro stata un'impressione di pancia.<br/>“L'altro giorno, mentre ero piegato per sistemare un rullo, per un attimo con la coda dell'occhio mi è sembrato che Shiro mi controllasse”<br/>“Che ti controllasse nel senso – osservo con orrore il mio giovane padawan utilizzare al rovescio le  attrezzature e venir corretto da un infermiere sexy – oppure nel senso universalmente gay del termine?”<br/>“Ti autodefinisci un po' troppo spesso sexy per uno che possiede più di un paio di calzini fantasia sushi”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Incalescent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MinatoWatanabe">MinatoWatanabe</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Questa storia partecipa all'iniziativa Secret Santa del gruppo Naruto FanFiction Italia.</p><p>Tanti Auguri di Buon Natale Minato!<br/>Spero di essere riuscita a render giustizia alla tua letterina a Babbo Fanwriter, e alla fantastica professione che pratichi; dedico questa storia a te, a chiunque si sia trovato nel caos di una corsia ospedaliera a combattere contro questo maledetto virus e agli alti e bassi della vita &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p><b>Incalescent</b> [in-k<em>uh</em>-<b>les</b>-<em>uh</em>nt]</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>adjective</em>
</p>
<ol>
<li>

<p>Increase in heat or ardor.</p>

<p> </p>
</li>
</ol><p>Il cameratismo negli spogliatoi, una delle tante cose che non avrebbe mai capito degli uomini.</p><p>Gente che per strada a stento si rivolgeva un saluto in grado di sentirsi a proprio agio nel tenere un'intera conversazione completamente nuda, con un'ancestrale vena di esibizionismo che solo palestre, saune o bagni pubblici parrebbero in grado di svelare.</p><p>Perché si potrebbe non conoscere il cognome di un collega, o la data del suo compleanno, ma stai pur certo che se i vostri armadietti fossero vicini avresti un'idea fin troppo dettagliata del tipo di biancheria che indossa, o quale bagnoschiuma sia solito usare.</p><p>Boxer neri in settimana e colorati nel weekend, e dal profumo qualcosa di aromatizzato agli agrumi.</p><p>Ok, non è che Keith conoscesse a menadito le mutande di tutti in spogliatoio, non era uno stramboide; più semplicemente aveva una piccola, infinitesimale, trascurabile cotta per un certo ragazzo, che solo per pura coincidenza era anche il suo vicino di armadietto, nonché referente lavorativo.</p><p>Ma chi sarebbe riuscito ad evitare di lanciare una sbirciatina a Shiro mentre si cambiava?</p><p>Di certo non lui, non con quel corpo statuario a portata di mano ogni giorno.</p><p> </p><p>Keith distolse lo sguardo dai pettorali dell'uomo appena in tempo, prima che questo indossasse la casacca e gli facesse un cenno di saluto, avviandosi verso la porta.</p><p>Per fortuna pareva non aver notato i suoi sguardi infuocati; sarebbe morto di imbarazzo se mai si fosse accorto del suo atteggiamento poco professionale.</p><p>“Tranquillo, Shiro è così inconsapevole che non si accorgerebbe di un flirt neanche se ci sbattesse la testa contro; parlo per esperienza, ho fallito nell'impresa per due anni di fila”</p><p>Un infermiere dagli occhi azzurri gli sorrise divertito da sopra la mascherina, mettendolo ancora più in imbarazzo di quanto si fosse sentito fino a pochi attimi prima.</p><p>Era così palese nella sua infatuazione?</p><p>“Non sei palese, se te lo stessi chiedendo. Ti ho beccato solo una manciata di volte ad osservarlo e sempre con la coda dell'occhio, niente a che vedere con le radiografie a raggi x di quello specializzando laggiù. Hai bisogno di qualcosa Griffin?”</p><p>Il giovane medico in questione distolse rapidamente lo sguardo, beccato in fallo, e lanciò nella loro direzione un dito medio, prima di sbattere la porta metallica del suo armadietto ed andarsene.</p><p>“È un gran ficcanaso ma essenzialmente innocuo, ti ci abitui. Comunque stavo dicendo?”</p><p>Il ragazzo si tamburellò le dita sulla coscia, stropicciando la divisa azzurra in un gesto nervoso.</p><p>“Ah sì, semplicemente è che tutti qui prima o poi si prendono una sbandata per il nostro fisioterapista preferito, è una specie di rituale di assunzione”</p><p>“E io che per un attimo mi ero sentito speciale” Keith sbuffò via una ciocca ribelle, mentre cercava di mettere insieme i lunghi capelli in una coda disordinata.</p><p>Tentativo infruttuoso dal momento che l'elastico decise di passare a miglior vita e strapparsi proprio in quel momento.</p><p>“Benvenuto tra noi poveri comuni mortali. Comunque piacere, Lance”</p><p>L'infermiere allungò la mano passandogli un elastico per capelli rosa, incoraggiandolo a prenderlo con un cenno del capo, rispondendo alla sua occhiata interrogativa con un allegro “Due sorelle e altrettanti nipoti”</p><p>“Grazie. Piacere, sono Keith”</p><p>“Keith. Keith. Keith... Sei il nuovo fisioterapista della sub-intensiva covid?”</p><p>“Sì, ho iniziato da circa due settimane, ma sono stato un tirocinante qui da voi l'anno scorso”</p><p>Keith riuscì finalmente a dare una parvenza di ordine ai suoi capelli selvaggi. Avrebbe dovuto tagliargli ormai da parecchi mesi, ma aveva continuato a farli crescere sotto l'influenza di un commento casuale di Shiro su quanto gli stessero bene in quel modo.</p><p>Dio la vastità della sua cotta iniziava ad essere imbarazzante.</p><p>“Ah, il misterioso nuovo assunto. Lavoro nel tuo stesso reparto, abbiamo già avuto un paio di turni insieme, ma tra tutone, visor e mascherina non ti avevo riconosciuto! Come ti stai trovando? Immagino che questo non sia stato il miglior anno per iniziare”</p><p>Keith osservò l'altro con interesse misto a diffidenza; era la prima persona al di fuori dei suoi colleghi fisioterapisti a rivolgergli qualche parola che non fosse strettamente legata all'assistenza del paziente.</p><p>Aveva provato una punta di disagio nel tentare di inserirsi in quell'ambiente dominato da medici, infermieri ed oss, che nonostante fossero sempre stati gentili e rispettosi nei suoi confronti, non si erano rivelati particolarmente interessati a conoscerlo o aiutarlo a trovare il suo posto in mezzo alla frenesia confusionaria che era l'ambiente ospedaliero in piena pandemia mondiale.</p><p>Perché nessuno durante i suoi studi aveva davvero raccontato loro come sarebbe stato essere buttati in pasto al Sistema Sanitario Nazionale, tra carenza di personale, cambi continui di direttive e protocolli, mancanza di ausili e dispositivi di protezione individuale, turni di 12 ore e salto riposi.</p><p>Nessun professore lo aveva preparato allo stress psicologico e fisico legato al dover stare un intero turno bardato come un personaggio di una serie sci-fi, il doversi relazionare con un paziente spesso terrorizzato e spaesato o il destreggiarsi tra tubi e respiratori, flebo e cateteri.</p><p>“Sinceramente? Per la maggior parte del tempo non ho la più pallida idea di cosa stia facendo, ma a quanto dice Shiro me la sto cavando abbastanza bene per essere un novellino”</p><p>Lance gli sorrise comprensivo, mentre con un sospiro liberatorio rimuoveva la cuffia chirurgica, rivelando una chioma di capelli castani altrettanto spettinati.</p><p>“Ci siamo passati tutti, dico davvero. Le mie prime tre settimane da infermiere? Un vero inferno, piangevo un giorno sì e l'altro pure, in piena notte mi svegliavo ricordandomi tutte le cose che mi ero scordato di fare in turno. Non so cosa abbia visto in me Allura, a parte l'agglomerato di ansia e stress, ma non smetterò mai di ringraziarla abbastanza per avermi convinto a restare”</p><p>“La caposala dallo sguardo glaciale?”</p><p>“Le prime impressioni non sono il suo forte. Quando si arrabbia è spaventosa, e sì tende ad intimidire le persone, ma ha anche un lato davvero dolce una volta che la si conosce meglio, combatte come una leonessa per il suo personale ”</p><p>Lance lo sospinse con aria sognante al di là della porta dello spogliatoio, incoraggiandolo a salire le scale con una mano tra le scapole, portando Keith a seguirlo con naturalezza.</p><p>Non era abituato ad intrattenersi a lungo persone così amichevoli ed espansive, a parte Shiro ovviamente.</p><p>Ma visto che Shiro era la sua ossessione da più di due anni non poteva annoverarlo davvero tra le interazioni sociali casuali.</p><p>“Capisco cosa intendi, Shiro ha avuto lo stessa influenza nella mia scelta di proseguire gli studi”</p><p>Keith soppesò attentamente le parole, cercando di non mostrare quanto la presenza di una vera figura di mentore fosse riuscita a cambiargli in meglio la vita; ogni volta che mostrava la vastità della sua cotta, della sua ammirazione, spaventava irrimediabilmente le persone, passando per una sottospecie di stalker con i poster di Shiro in camera.</p><p>No, no aveva poster di Shiro in camera. Solo una loro foto insieme nel giorno della laurea sul comodino.</p><p> </p><p>Lance lo condusse fino alla macchinetta del caffè nella sala delle pause, tirando fuori una chiavetta attaccata ad un nastro rosa con dei cupcake stampati sopra.</p><p>“Caffè? Tè? Ginseng?”</p><p>Keith scosse la testa, passando lo sguardo avanti indietro tra la cuffia chirurgica di batman indossata nuovamente dall'infermiere e la stampa motivo cupcake e arcobaleni. Quel ragazzo eccentrico gli mandava messaggi confusi e contrastanti, non riusciva davvero ancora ad inquadrarlo, ma istintivamente si fidava di lui, come se in una vita precedente fossero stati compagni di squadra o partner in una enorme battaglia spaziale.</p><p>O qualcosa del genere.</p><p>Il fatto era che Keith raramente riponeva fiducia nel genere umano, soprattutto in qualcuno appena conosciuto, quindi era stupito ed orgoglioso di se stesso per essere riuscito ad uscire anche solo per un'ora dalla sua zona di comfort da lupo solitario.</p><p>“L'università è una vera seccatura, mai stato più felice del giorno dell'abilitazione alla professione. Volevi rinunciare?”</p><p>“Sì. La pressione era troppa, mancavano pochi mesi per l'ultimo appello di laurea e c'era ancora uno stupido esame – un'idoneità - che proprio non riuscivo a superare. La preparazione teorica andava bene, ma il professore era deluso dalla mia pratica, tutto a causa dei tirocini di merda degli anni precedenti, in cui non avevo imparato un cazzo”</p><p>“E lasciami indovinare: niente appelli straordinari?” Lance chiese ironico, mescolando il suo caffè.</p><p>“Niente appelli straordinari. Alla fine dopo diversi colloqui e mail devo averlo impietosito abbastanza, perché mi ha concesso un tirocinio straordinario, la mia ultima possibilità per passare la sua materia senza andare fuori corso. Ed è così che ho conosciuto Shiro”</p><p>Il sorriso di Lance era accecante senza la mascherina a celarlo. Prese un sorso dal suo caffè eccessivamente zuccherato e gli tirò un leggero pugno sulla spalla, divertito.</p><p>“Ed è in quel momento che ti sei preso una cotta per lui? Scusa se mi permetto amico, ma la tua storia è davvero un cliché romantico da serie di Netflix, devo saperne di più”</p><p> </p><p>Keith si ritrovò stranamente colpito da tutta quella situazione.</p><p>Ma gli sembrava così semplice ridere con Lance davanti alla macchinetta del caffè riguardo ai dettagli imbarazzanti della sua stupida cotta tardo adolescenziale, così facile da non avere nulla in contrario nello scambiare i numeri di telefono, o fare la pausa pranzo insieme al coincidere dei turni.</p><p> </p><p>Aveva una lunga lista di cose per cui prima o poi avrebbe dovuto ringraziare Shiro, farsi un nuovo amico adesso era una di queste.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Keith fissò il soffitto afflitto, combattuto tra l'istinto di fuga e la necessità di sciogliersi sul lettino in un gemito piagnucolante.</p><p>Tutta quella situazione sembrava così simile al suo peggior incubo. E all'inizio della sua fantasia erotica preferita.</p><p>Shiro stava ancora parlando, illustrandogli i benefici del massaggio linfodrenante in un certo tipo di pazienti, sulle giuste tecniche da applicare e la manualità necessaria a portare un reale beneficio nel malato, ma la sua mente era concentrata altrove.</p><p>Più specificatamente sul tocco delicato delle dita di Shiro nel suo interno coscia, a praticare una pressione piumata a pochi centimetri dal suo inguine.</p><p>Le grandi mani scorrevano sulla sua pelle in uno schema ritmico, muovendosi in cerchi concentrici, dall'alto verso il basso e dal basso verso il basso, cullandolo in un torpore appagato.</p><p>Se chiudeva gli occhi poteva immaginare che l'uomo si trovasse inginocchiato sul lettino anziché a lato di questo, ad incoraggiarlo con tocchi stuzzicanti a dischiudere le cosce per lui, portandolo alla massima eccitazione solo con la pressione delle sue dita esperte.</p><p>Era dovuto ricorrere a tutta la sua forza di volontà per evitare di spostarsi e condurre le mani dell'uomo dove le desiderava davvero; il suo corpo era teso come una corda di violino mentre cercava di reprimere i tremiti eccitati ed i brividi ogni volta che i polpastrelli del fisioterapista si avvicinavano pericolosamente al suo principio di erezione, grazie a dio celato di boxer e dalla felpa extra large.</p><p>Shiro si schiarì la gola, fissandolo come in attesa di una sua risposta.</p><p>“Keith mi stai seguendo?”</p><p>Keith gli restituì con uno sguardo vacuo, cercando una qualunque scusa per giustificare il volo pindarico della sua mente su di giri, neanche fosse tornato ad essere un adolescente arrapato.</p><p>“Scusa, devo essermi distratto per un secondo. È che è così rilassante”</p><p>Shiro sollevò un sopracciglio incredulo, un adorabile sorrisetto divertito a farsi largo sul suo volto, facendo battere il cuore di Keith a singhiozzo, neanche avesse sviluppato improvvisamente un'aritmia.</p><p>“E questo tu lo chiami rilassarti? Hai il corpo in tensione come se dovessi correre i cento metri”</p><p>Notando l'espressione imbarazzata del suo ex studente fermò il movimento delle mani, sciogliendo l'espressione ilare in una più comprensiva.</p><p>“Keith non dobbiamo farlo per forza, sai che posso fermarmi quando vuoi, giusto? Questa lezione non era pensata per metterti a disagio, ma per darti un'idea di quando delicata e leggera debba essere la pressione delle mani in questo tipo di tecnica”</p><p>Il dolce rimprovero lo riscosse dal suo stato di torpore.</p><p>Perché non solo Shiro era così adorabile da scambiare l'eccitazione di Keith per nervosismo, ma si era anche preso la briga di vederlo al di fuori dell'orario di lavoro per spiegargli una tecnica che avrebbe già dovuto conoscere e saper praticare come un professionista.</p><p>Dio era sempre più innamorato di quell'uomo.</p><p>Keith chiuse gli occhi e prese un respiro profondo, rilassando il corpo sotto il palmo dell'altro.</p><p>“Non sono a disagio, lo giuro. Prego continua”</p><p> </p><p>Se Shiro era stato così carino con lui tanto valeva mettere da parte i suoi bassi istinti e ripagarlo, provando almeno ad imparare qualcosa per una volta, usando in sua presenza la testa anziché i genitali.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Come sta andando? Sei riuscito a dichiararti a Mister Pettorali?”</p><p>Keith guardò di traverso Lance, lanciandogli una carota dal suo vassoio, mancandolo clamorosamente. Per sua fortuna.</p><p>Le carote della mensa avevano la stessa consistenza dei sassi, e un sapore ancor peggiore. Avrebbe potuto far veramente male essere colpiti da uno di quei proiettili, soprattutto se scagliato con intenzione.</p><p>“Potresti abbassare la voce cazzo? Non siamo tutti come te, ad alcuni di noi piace avere una parvenza di privacy riguardo alla propria cotta”</p><p>“Vorrai dire ex cotta” Lance si guardò le unghie con finta indifferenza, non in grado di nascondere il sorrisetto di merda che lo illuminava come una lampadina da mille watt.</p><p>“Allura ha accettato di uscire con te?” Keith chiese precipitosamente, quasi strozzandosi con le maledette carote killer.</p><p>“Hai davanti a te il futuro Mr Altea”</p><p>“Oh mio dio, sarete una di quelle coppie di potere di cui si legge nelle riviste scandalistiche, tipo i Brangelina, ma con meno figli adottivi”</p><p>“Adulatore. Ma adesso vuota il sacco”</p><p>Lance incrociò le mani sotto il mento, sbattendo le ciglia nella sua direzione, l'espressione angelica immediatamente sostituita da una più umana di dolore, quando Keith gli assestò un calcio da sotto il tavolo.</p><p>“Cosa vorresti sapere? Parliamo quasi sempre di lavoro”</p><p>“Keeeeith qualsiasi cosa, vi sarete pur detti qualcos'altro no?”</p><p>Lance gli rivolse un broncio speranzoso, facendolo sentire come il protagonista di uno di quei film romantici che tanto lo appassionavano e che Keith disprezzava con tutte le sue forze.</p><p>“Il tre Ottobre mi ha chiesto che giorno fosse, ed io gli ho risposto – è il tre Ottobre”</p><p>Keith fissò con sadico divertimento l'espressione scandalizzata dell'amico, prima di prendere il suo vassoio e allontanarsi verso l'uscita, compiaciuto dall'essere riuscito a lasciarlo per una volta senza parole.</p><p>“Keith torna qui, non puoi sganciare una citazione da Mean Girls e poi fuggire, stai violando almeno quattro diverse norme della nostra amicizia”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Ehi”</p><p>Keith sollevò la testa dalle ginocchia in riconoscimento, per poi farla ricadere tra le braccia conserte con un sospiro sconfitto.</p><p>“Ehi Shiro”</p><p>“Giornata dura?”</p><p>Shiro si lasciò scivolare lungo il muro dello spogliatoio per sedersi vicino a lui, sul pavimento, abbastanza vicino da posargli una mano sulla spalla ma abbastanza lontano da non soffocarlo con la sua presenza in caso volesse stare solo.</p><p>“Vuoi parlarne?”</p><p>Keith rimase in silenzio per parecchi minuti, cercando di mettere ordine nella tempesta emotiva che gli imperversava dentro, prima di riuscire ad aprirsi. Da un lato non aspettava altro che poter raccontare a qualcuno di come si sentisse in quel momento, e Shiro era sempre stato un ottimo ascoltatore e consigliere; dall'altro si vergognava di come sarebbe potuto apparire agli occhi di un professionista più esperto, quindi tentennava.</p><p>“Non sentirti in obbligo, sappi solo che come tuo collega e amico sarò qui per te in caso cambiassi idea”</p><p>Fu proprio la scelta dei termini usati a convincerlo infine a sfogarsi con lui; perché non si era definito un tutor, un referente o un superiore, ma si era posto sul suo stesso piano, perché ora erano amici, il rapporto di potere tra loro non era più sbilanciato.</p><p>Non sarebbe stato come mettere in mostra un errore da studente o una falla di preparazione da neo assunto, ma uno sfogo tra pari.</p><p>“Oggi è successa una cosa...In reparto”</p><p>L'uomo gli rivolse tutta la sua attenzione, il linguaggio del corpo improntato all'ascolto già in grado di farlo sentire meglio, anche se di poco. Spostò la mano dalla spalla lungo il collo, fino ad andare a posarla tra i capelli, facendovi scorrere le dita in mezzo in modo rilassante.</p><p>“Stavo facendo il solito trattamento di ginnastica passiva alla paziente del letto 21, Narti. Da quando è stata svezzata dal respiratore e le è stata rimossa la tracheostomia ha iniziato a parlare un pochino durante i nostri incontri, quindi stavamo chiaccherando delle sue colleghe e di quanto fossero state carine con lei dal suo ricovero”</p><p>Shiro percepì con prontezza il cedimento della voce, perché allungò l'altra mano sul suo ginocchio, dandogli una stretta incoraggiante, il palmo caldo e il formicolio alla nuca come unici punti fermi nella sua visione sfuocata dal senso di colpa e dolore.</p><p>“Un attimo prima stavamo ridendo insieme, ed un attimo dopo aveva smesso di respirare. Ed io ero lì, immobilizzato dal panico, senza sapere cosa fare. Non ho avuto neanche la prontezza di chiamare aiuto, figurarsi quella di provare a rianimarla; se Lance non fosse entrato per caso in quel momento chissà per quanto tempo sarei rimasto lì congelato in preda all'adrenalina. Lui e Nadia l'hanno massaggiata per quasi un'ora, riprendendola più volte, ma alla fine non c'è stato niente da fare”</p><p>“Oh Keith”</p><p>“Ed è stata tutta colpa mia, capisci? Se avessi notato prima segni di malessere, o se almeno fossi intervenuto prontamente, come ci si dovrebbe aspettare da un professionista sanitario formato per il bsld... E Lance, era così sconvolto, non voleva smettere di massaggiarla neanche dopo che il medico aveva dichiarato il decesso, Hunk ha quasi dovuto portarlo via a forza dalla stanza.”</p><p>Shiro abbassò il volto fino alla sommità della sua testa, lasciandovi cadere un dolce piccolo tocco sfiorato di labbra, in una vicinanza così intima da fargli trattenere il fiato.</p><p>Non avevano mai avuto nulla di paragonabile prima.</p><p>Con il cuore che gli martellava nel petto rilassò il corpo contro il lato di Shiro, portando con esitazione una mano sopra quella appoggiata al suo ginocchio, abbandonandosi ad un respiro tremante.</p><p>“Lance... In realtà l'intero personale di reparto – hanno perso diversi malati da quando hanno aperto in regime di emergenza la corsia sub-intensiva. E non è mai facile perdere un paziente, ma tanti decessi così ravvicinati e di pazienti giovani? L'impotenza è spiazzante, soprattutto per qualcuno ottimista ed empatico come quel ragazzo. Ma non è stata colpa tua Keith – di nessuno - perché chiunque di noi avrebbe potuto reagire allo stesso modo, prima di tutto siamo esseri umani anche se spesso non ci piace ricordarlo, e anche se lo desideriamo ci è impossibile salvarli tutti”</p><p>Keith fece un altro paio di profondi respiri tremanti mentre le parole di Shiro affondavano come un macigno in lui, mentre i palmi caldi dell'uomo scioglievano con delicatezza i nodi di tensione sulle sue spalle, facendolo sentire compreso, non poi così solo.</p><p>Rimasero per lungo tempo così, immersi nel silenzio dello spogliatoio, spezzato occasionalmente solo dal gorgogliare dell'acqua nelle vecchie tubature e dal suo tirare su con il naso.</p><p> </p><p>C'era solo una nota positiva in quella terribile giornata da dimenticare, rifletté quella sera mentre cercava di prendere sonno.</p><p>Shiro c'era sempre stato.</p><p>E anche quando le cose si fossero fatte più dure, sarebbe rimasto.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Non prendermi in giro”</p><p>“Ti sto dicendo solo quello che ho visto”</p><p>“Allora forse è meglio che tu faccia nuovamente un controllino dall'oculista, perché non puoi aver visto quello che dici di aver visto”</p><p>Lance sollevò esasperato gli occhi al cielo, borbottando qualcosa in spagnolo in merito a uomini idioti ed inconsapevoli.</p><p>“Guarda Keith, porterò pure gli occhiali da lettura ma so riconoscere un uomo che fissa il culo ad un altro uomo quando ne vedo uno. Bi-radar e tutto il resto”</p><p>Keith soffiò il fumo verso l'alto, lontano dall'amico, prendendo pensieroso un altro tiro dalla sigaretta.</p><p>“Anche se...”</p><p>“Anche se?”</p><p>Keith strizzò gli occhi cercando le parole giuste per dare voce a quella che era più che altro stata un'impressione di pancia.</p><p>“L'altro giorno, mentre ero piegato per sistemare un rullo, per un attimo con la coda dell'occhio mi è sembrato che Shiro mi controllasse”</p><p>“Che ti controllasse nel senso – osservo con orrore il mio giovane padawan utilizzare al rovescio le attrezzature e venir corretto da un infermiere sexy – oppure nel senso universalmente gay del termine?”</p><p>“Ti autodefinisci un po' troppo spesso sexy per uno che possiede più di un paio di calzini fantasia sushi”</p><p>Lance inspirò brusco, portandosi una mano al petto in una posa scandalizzata.</p><p>“Sacrilegio! Avrai notizie dal mio avvocato”</p><p>Keith sorrise alle buffonate dell'amico, tornando immediatamente al suo solito cipiglio pensieroso mentre tutti i dubbi e le speranze tornavano a galla.</p><p>“Credi davvero che Shiro mi stesse controllando il culo?”</p><p>“Beh è un bel culo, nel senso universalmente gay del termine. Persino io ogni tanto mi ritrovo a dargli una sbirciatina, eppure non è che sia interessato a te o nulla di simile, è più una specie di balsamo per gli occhi se capisci cosa intendo”</p><p>Lance gli lanciò un occhiolino ammiccante, incapace di trascorrere più di due minuti della sua esistenza senza flirtare con un qualunque essere umano.</p><p>All'inizio era stato strano essere al centro di quelle battutine maliziose, ma si era rapidamente adattato dopo che lo aveva trovato a fare la stessa cosa con una delle loro pazienti ultra ottantenni.</p><p>“E la tua nuova ragazza è favorevole a questa tua politica del guardarti in giro?”</p><p>“Se ti interessa saperlo io e Allura abbiamo una classifica comune dei culi, perfezionata in anni e anni di discussioni, signor numero quattro”</p><p>“Numero quattro? Pensavo di essere il tuo dolce balsamo per gli occhi”</p><p>Keith si portò una mano al petto con fare teatrale, in una riproduzione piuttosto accurata della sua posa di qualche istante prima, incredibilmente divertito dal broncio di Lance.</p><p>“Hai mai visto Kinkade in pantaloncini da jogging? E Shiro e Allura sono imbattuti da anni, ragion per cui... numero quattro”</p><p>“O mio Dio, quindi mi stai dicendo che sono più in alto di te in classifica?”</p><p>Lance schioccò indignato le labbra, prima di proseguire il discorso come se nulla fosse, impassibile davanti al gongolare di Keith “Semplicemente Shiro che ti controlla il culo non è una prova sufficiente per un possibile interesse, dobbiamo scavare più a fondo”</p><p>“Frena. Nessuno ha mai detto che volessi fare qualcosa in merito alla mia cotta. Sto bene qui dove sono, a crogiolarmi nell'autocommiserazione, autoflagellandomi con la visione quotidiana di quegli addominali”</p><p>“E poi dicono che quello tragico sia io. Aspetta! Forse ho un'idea. Oggi devi fare il tampone molecolare di controllo, giusto?”</p><p>Lance lo guardò con un'espressione determinata che non presagiva davvero nulla di buono.</p><p>Keith rabbrividii inquieto.</p><p>“Sì, tra un'oretta, perché? Sono terrorizzato da quel tuo sguardo maniacale, di solito porta solo guai”</p><p>“Oggi ci sono io alla postazione tamponi, potrei correggere la lista in modo che siate nella stessa fascia oraria, così da poter mettere su un bello spettacolino per lui”</p><p>“Lance non ci pensare nemmeno! Quelle erano informazioni confidenziali di un ubriaco, non puoi usarle così a tuo piacimento. Ma soprattutto se poi non gli piacessi, che figura ci farei? Ti ricordo che devo lavorare con queste persone”</p><p>“Ohh dai Kitty-Kat, è un modo certo per scoprirlo, non sei neanche un po' curioso? E poi ho già scritto ad Allura per scambiare gli orari, quindi tanto vale provare.”</p><p>“Ti odio”</p><p>“Anche io ti amo amico”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Maledetto il giorno in cui aveva assecondato Lance invece di prendere e seguire Shiro oltre la porta dello spogliatoio.</p><p>Diverse varianti di questo pensiero appesantivano il cipiglio perplesso di Keith mentre attendeva che arrivasse il suo turno per fare il tampone di routine a cui doveva sottoporsi tutto il personale mensilmente.</p><p>Già era abbastanza imbarazzante che ogni volta un medico o un infermiere diverso gli facessero i complimenti per quanto restasse impassibile nel ricevere un tampone dritto in gola, ma che Lance usasse l'assenza del suo riflesso del vomito per far colpo su Shiro?</p><p>Meschino.</p><p>Mai prima di allora aveva desiderato a tal punto di sprofondare nel pavimento.</p><p>Certo non aiutavano la pacca rassicurante e il sorriso che Shiro gli aveva appena rivolto nell'essersi accorto del nervosismo di Keith, scambiandolo per timore della procedura medica, come l'uomo meraviglioso che era.</p><p>Lance gli lanciò un sorrisetto di merda da dietro la mascherina nell'osservare il loro scambio, con quell'espressione di tronfia ilarità che riservava solo alle sue goffe interazioni con Shiro.</p><p>“Keith sei il prossimo, Shiro per favore tieniti pronto vicino alla postazione, so che Allura voleva parlarti tra un tampone e l'altro”</p><p>Keith avanzò solennemente, trascinando i piedi, come se si stesse avvicinando al patibolo.</p><p>Era un'idea così stupida, i suoi sentimenti erano così stupidi.</p><p>Lance invece era un'idiota. Come aveva potuto credere nel suo piano anche solo per un secondo?</p><p>Si lasciò cadere sulla sedia, senza risparmiare uno sguardo di fastidio mal celato all'amico, che nel frattempo stava chiaccherando con Shiro, facendolo abilmente retrocedere fino al punto in cui lo voleva, con una chiara visione su Keith e la sua gola.</p><p>Lance poi preparò il kit per il tampone, aiutato da un assistente.</p><p>Il sorrisetto tronfio sparì per una manciata di minuti dal suo volto, sostituito da uno sguardo analitico da professionista, lasciandolo impressionato da con quanta facilità scivolasse nel suo ruolo di infermiere.</p><p>Diede una rapida ed esaustiva spiegazione a Keith sulla procedura che stava per eseguire, nonostante non fosse la prima volta per lui.</p><p>Poi gli fece un occhiolino, buttando la professionalità nel cesso, prima di chiedergli con non poi così velata malizia: “Puoi tirare la lingua fuori per me dolcezza? Ecco così da bravo. Ora inserirò il tampone fino in gola e conterò fino a cinque. So che puoi farcela, non è così lungo come sembra, ok?”</p><p>Keith annuì solo una volta, la bocca spalancata e la lingua fuori, lo sguardo puntato verso l'alto, sentendosi un totale mentecatto nell'intuire finalmente la grandezza del piano di Lance.</p><p>Cazzo il suo corpo assecondava la posizione con naturalezza, guidato dalla memoria muscolare, memore di tutte quelle volte in cui aveva succhiato il cazzo a qualcuno.</p><p>Una remota parte del suo cervello stava persino iniziando a pompare un dolce tepore in circolo, un formicolio di eccitazione alla base della spina dorsale nel sapere che Shiro lo stesse guardando in una situazione così compromettente.</p><p>Dio, si sentiva così sporco.</p><p>Dovette accavallare le gambe per nascondere il principio di erezione nel percepire il peso dello sguardo di Shiro su di lui, del suo respiro trattenuto all'inserimento lento e costante del tampone, del rantolo camuffato da un colpo di tosse al complimentarsi di Lance.</p><p>“Sapevo che avresti potuto prenderlo tutto, che bravo ragazzo”</p><p>Per un attimo tornò al suo solito cipiglio, l'eccitazione parzialmente dissipata. Lance aveva davvero pronunciando questa frase in pubblico?</p><p>Lacrime di umiliazione gli adornarono gli angoli degli occhi, mentre un rossore si espandeva sulle guance e sul naso, andando a fomentare ancor più il folle piano di Lance, perché ovviamente il suo corpo era partito per la tangente nell'immaginarsi quella stessa situazione ma con il peso di qualcosa di sostanzialmente ben più grosso sulla lingua.</p><p>Strizzò le palpebre al passaggio del tampone nelle narici, cercando di ritrovare un minimo di autocontrollo per non attirare l'attenzione sul pasticcio congestionato che era in quel momento.</p><p>Una volta terminato il tutto notò come Shiro si stesse allontanando velocemente dalla postazione in direzione dei bagni, non fermandosi neanche quando quasi travolse Allura, che arrivava dalla direzione opposta.</p><p>La caposala li raggiunse, guardando insospettita Lance, fin troppo consapevole di come funzionasse il cervello sempre in overdrive del suo ragazzo.</p><p>“Si può sapere cosa avete fatto a Shiro? Era rosso come un semaforo e camminava come in trance farfugliando qualcosa di incoerente riguardo un bravo ragazzo”</p><p> </p><p>Forse il bi-radar di Lance funzionava meglio di quanto pensasse.</p><p>Forse avrebbe avuto qualche chance di successo.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>O forse no.</p><p> </p><p>Shiro lo evitava da giorni, nella maniera più dolce ed educata possibile, tanto che ad occhi esterni non si sarebbe potuto osservare un vero cambiamento nel loro rapporto.</p><p>Faceva ancora con lui il suo check settimanale, era sempre disponibile a risolvere i suoi dubbi o perplessità, gli dava consigli sui pazienti più difficili, elargiva sorrisi rassicuranti o entusiasti.</p><p>Ma evitava di rimanere solo con lui, soprattutto in spogliatoio, e quando si ritrovavano a cambiarsi insieme lo faceva in fretta e sbrigativamente, neanche avesse il diavolo alle calcagna, senza degnarlo di uno sguardo e salutandolo in un'aria tesa ed imbarazzata.</p><p>Era come aveva temuto.</p><p>Anzi ancora peggio, perché per un paio d'ore si era illuso che Shiro potesse ricambiare il suo interesse, e magari anche qualcosa in più visto quanto si erano avvicinati nell'ultimo periodo, per poi ritrovarsi a sbattere contro la dura realtà: aveva rovinato tutto.</p><p>E ora l'uomo era così a disagio da non riuscire neanche a indossare la divisa in sua presenza, uno dei suoi peggiori timori fin dall'istante in cui in prima media, nello spogliatoio di calcio, era sceso a patti con la propria sessualità.</p><p> </p><p>Aveva fatto una doccia più lunga del solito, dopo un turno particolarmente pesante, tanto da rimaner l'unico in spogliatoio, anche gli ultimi colleghi del pomeriggio in viaggio verso casa.</p><p>Si stava trascinando verso l'armadietto, un asciugamano avvolto mollemente in vita, quando andò a sbattere la faccia contro una superficie solida, la presa allentata a far cadere il tessuto a terra, mentre due braccia lo afferravano per i fianchi per evitargli di seguire la stessa sorte dell'asciugamano.</p><p>Shiro e Keith si fissarono sbalorditi, niente più che un paio di boxer in cotone a separare i loro corpi; il ragazzo non poté fare a meno di seguire lo sguardo scioccato di Shiro verso il proprio inguine, nulla lasciato all'immaginazione, inorridendo davanti alla paradossalità della situazione.</p><p>
  <em>Prima la fake fellatio e ora questo, probabilmente penserà che sei un maniaco o qualcosa del genere, ottimo lavoro.</em>
</p><p>“Allora non me la sono immaginata quella storia con il tampone...”</p><p>“Fanculo, l'ho detto ad alta voce?” inveì Keith sempre più in preda al panico.</p><p>“Temo di sì. E non penso che tu sia un maniaco, anzi al massimo mi sento io in quella posizione attualmente. Rendi molto difficile per un ragazzo resisterti. Se solo Lance...”</p><p>“Cosa c'entra Lance?”</p><p>“Beh non vi state frequentando?” Shiro affermò cauto, stringendo inconsapevolmente la presa su di lui, suscitandogli un brivido lungo la spina dorsale.</p><p>Keith lo fissò scioccato di rimando. Se le mani di Shiro non fossero state così salde intorno ai suoi fianchi probabilmente sarebbe inciampato nei suoi stessi piedi per lo stupore.</p><p>Shiro pensava che lui e Lance... Aveva detto che era difficile resistergli...</p><p>Oh mio dio ma allora...</p><p>“Shiro cazzo no! Quanti segnali dovrò ancora mandarti prima che tu capisca che mi piaci?”</p><p>L'uomo lo fissò, lo sguardo perso di chi si è sentito tirar via il pavimento di sotto i piedi.</p><p>“Io ti piaccio?”</p><p>Keith fece un brusco ritorno dal mondo delle inesplorate possibilità, schiantandosi nel presente.</p><p>Aveva il cuore in gola, poteva sentire la mascella rigida e le mani intorpidite, l'adrenalina a pompare frenetica nel suo sangue. Perché questo momento non era un sogno ad occhi aperti dopo una giornata passata a stretto contatto con il suo referente. Ora, volente o nolente, avrebbe dovuto fare i conti con la realtà, sarebbe stato costretto ad un confronto con la persona dei suoi desideri, la cui intera attenzione era per lui in quell'istante.</p><p>“Odio dar ragione a quel logorroico ma cavolo, sei così inconsapevole! Hai presente il giovane tirocinante che arrossiva sempre in tua presenza, che ti ha citato nei suoi ringraziamenti di laurea e ha persino trovato il coraggio per invitarti alla sua dissertazione?”</p><p>Gli occhi di Shiro erano spalancati, la bocca a formare una piccola o, le sopracciglia inarcate quasi fino all'attaccatura dei capelli; Keith aveva già visto quell'espressione sul suo volto più volte in passato, lo stupore misto a determinazione, ma in aggiunta questa volta pareva esserci qualcosa di diverso, di indefinito, un qualcosa in grado di fargli sudare i palmi della mani in anticipazione.</p><p>“Quello stesso Keith che una volta terminati gli studi ha fatto carte false per farsi assumere qui, dove lavoravi, e per farsi dare l'armadietto di fianco al tuo, insospettendo un'intera ala dell'amministrazione riguardo il suo essere un aspirante borseggiatore o qualcosa di simile. Sempre quell'uomo che cerca ogni scusa per trascorrere qualche minuto di pausa insieme a te, che è caduto persino così in basso da riprodurre la scena iniziale di un potenziale film porno per attirare la tua attenzione”</p><p>Le sopracciglia di Shiro si sollevarono ulteriormente, un sorriso ad illuminargli gli occhi.</p><p>Poi lo zittì, facendo collidere le loro labbra in un bacio che non aveva nulla di timido o casto, un incendio improvviso alimentato dal contatto tra la pelle nuda e i loro respiri ansimanti.</p><p>Keith si sciolse contro quella bocca, permettendo allo stupido corpo costruito di Shiro di sostenerlo completamente. Un profumo agrumato lo avvolse, facendogli girare la testa, spingendolo a baciarlo ancora più forte quando Shiro rispose con entusiasmo, ridendo senza fiato nella sua bocca.</p><p>“Sei sempre così irruento in tutto quello che fai”</p><p>“E tu non abbastanza”</p><p>In risposta a quella provocazione le dita di Shiro affondarono ancor più nei fianchi di Keith, l'intensità del tocco aumentata al punto di arrossare la carne pallida delle cosce, in un modo così differente da quando lo aveva massaggiato da fargli tremar le gambe in risposta. Sembrava volerlo toccare ovunque potesse arrivare, senza mai abbandonare le sue labbra, o il proprio sorrisetto compiaciuto.</p><p>Si sentì completamente selvaggio in balia delle attenzioni dell'uomo, non riuscendo a trattenersi dall'essere brutale mentre esplorava ogni centimetro di quella bocca che aveva sognato per anni.</p><p>Il cazzo di Shiro era un rigonfiamento che cresceva rapidamente contro la sua pancia, ma non poteva permettersi che lo distraesse, non quella sera.</p><p>Non in uno spogliatoio ospedaliero in cui chiunque sarebbe potuto entrare da un momento all'altro e farli licenziare.</p><p>Delirante seppellì il viso nel collo di Shiro, cercando dentro di sé un pochino di quella calma che tanto aveva decantato il fisioterapista ad ogni loro incontro di tutoraggio durante il tirocinio; ma il pensare ai suoi giorni da studente non fece che aumentare il suo stato di frenesia, incoraggiato dal percepire il polso martellante dell'uomo sotto la lingua, pompando il desiderio nelle sue vene ad ogni ondeggiamento dei fianchi, ad ogni scontro delle loro erezioni.</p><p>Sorrise contro la pelle della gola quando Shiro si inarcò contro di lui, gemendo frustrato, prima di andare a succhiare la carne scoperta del pomo d'adamo, affondando la lingua e i denti in quell'insieme di cartilagine, tendini e muscoli in tensione.</p><p>Dio, un altro paio di gemiti così e Keith sarebbe caduto in ginocchio per quell'uomo, giusto per dargli una dimostrazione di come tutta la storia del tampone non fosse stata solo un fantasioso bluff.</p><p>Un rumore improvviso al di là della porta dello spogliatoio li fece scattare indietro come molle, facendo prender loro piena consapevolezza di quanto si fossero spinti troppo oltre.</p><p>Avevano le labbra gonfie e il respiro pesante, e i capelli di Shiro erano un groviglio incasinato dove Keith aveva passato ripetutamente le dita, ma entrambi sorridevano come ebeti.</p><p>Si rivestirono con tutta calma, un silenzio appagato ad accompagnare il leggero fruscio dei vestiti.</p><p>“E comunque ci sei riuscito”</p><p>“A fare cosa?” Keith lo osservò con curiosità mentre si infilava i pantaloni, sorridendo compiaciuto nel notare l'affiorare di più di un succhiotto sul collo livido di Shiro</p><p>“Ad attirare la mia attenzione”</p><p>Shiro si morse il labbro in modo provocante, non avendo neanche la decenza di arrossire. Così fottutamente sfacciato.</p><p>Keith non potè fare a meno di odiarlo. E amarlo.</p><p>“...”</p><p>Non lo degnò di una risposta mentre prendeva le scarpe in mano e si allontanava in direzione della porta dello spogliatoio, sorridendo compiaciuto all'idea di tutti i modi in cui avrebbe potuto attirare davvero la sua attenzione da adesso in poi.</p><p>“Keith torna qui, stavo scherzando!”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>